castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Konami Wai Wai World
Konami Wai Wai World (コナミワイワイワールド) is a Konami mascot 2-D platform game starring Konami Man and Konami Lady. It contains a series of stages from several different Konami games, including Castlevania. General information In this game, the player needs to rescue the mascot belonging to the game the current stage was inspired on. One of the heroes which must be rescued is Simon Belmont III, a descendant of the famous vampire hunter of the same name. The first world of the game represents Castlevania and encompasses a variety of Dracula's Castle locations. Since Castlevania II: Simon's Quest had been released around the same time as Wai Wai World, the graphical engine and color palette are very similar for both games. Most of the sound effects and environmental layouts seem to have been borrowed from that game too, not to mention the enemies' roster being very similar and using the same particular character designs as those from Simon's Quest. The Castle level's design looks very similar to how Dracula's Castle was portrayed in Simon's Quest too, with most stone blocks, columns and ripped red curtains looking almost identical. Dracula appears at the end of this stage as the main boss. He attacks by unleashing his signature Hellfire spell, although this time he can teleport to any place of the screen, even in midair, and follow the player throughout the rest of the level. Once defeated, the player can then rescue Simon Belmont III by unlocking the coffin where he's being trapped, who then becomes a playable character. When Simon Belmont III is selected, Vampire Killer will play in the background as his main theme. Simon plays very similar to most classic vampire hunters of the Belmont Clan, although he has the ability to strike with his whip while in movement. His outfit resembles that of his ancestor, Simon Belmont. Characters Playable characters *'Konami Man' (コナミマン Konamiman): The game's main protagonist who only made cameos in Konami games before this game. *'Konami Lady' (コナミレディー Konamiredī): A female android created by Dr. Cinnamon to fight with Konami Man. *'Goemon': This chivalrous thief from the Ganbare Goemon series is found in the Edo stage. *'Simon Belmont III': The descendant of the renown vampire hunter from the Castlevania series is found in the Castle stage. *'Getsu Fūma': The main protagonist of Getsu Fūma Den. He is found in the Hell stage. *'Michael "Mikey" Walsh': The lead character in the Goonies Famicom games. He is found in the Port town stage. *'Moai Alexandria': Numerous Moai are usually enemies in the Gradius series, and also a playable character in Moai-kun. He is found in the Kaijū stage. *'Kong': From the Japan only Famicom game which was based on the film . He is found in the City stage. *'Vic Viper': The space ship from the Gradius series. The player can only play this ship in the shooter stage. *'TwinBee': From the TwinBee series. Like the Vic Viper, the player can only play this ship in the shooter stage. Other characters *'Dr. Cinnamon' (シナモン博士 Shinamon Hakase): Scientist from the TwinBee series. Helps the characters throughout the game. *'Dr. Simon' (サイモン博士 Saimon Hakase): Dr. Cinnamon's twin younger brother who brings defeated characters back to life. *'Pentarō': Penguin from the Parodius series. Transports the player to one of the six main levels. *'Hanako': Penguin from the Parodius series replacing Pentarō (mobile phone version). *'Warudā': (ワルダー): The game's main villain. Dark lord who tries to conquer the Earth. Enemy Data Castlevania Gallery :See also . Wai Wai Simon III Manual.JPG|Simon Belmont III Descendant of Simon Belmont and wielder of the Vampire Killer (playable) Wai Wai World Dracula Manual.JPG|Dracula The troublesome boss of the Castlevania stage Wai Wai Spider Man.JPG|Spider Thief A spider-like human Wai Wai Fish Man.JPG|Fish Man Wai Wai Armor.JPG|Armor Videos Konami Wai Wai World - 01|Walkthrough of Dracula's Castle up to where Simon is rescued Konami Wai Wai World - 02|Simon Belmont III in action right after he is rescued Related Products *Konami-Pub Wai Wai World Guidebook - A guidebook to this game. *Tokuma Shoten Wai Wai World Guidebook - Another guidebook. *Wai Wai World Game Book - Gamebook. *''Wai Wai World 2: SOS! Parsley Castle'' - Sequel to this game. *Wai Wai World 1 & 2 Sound Collection - Official soundtrack. External Links *Official cell phone version page. (Japanese) *Castlevania Realm. *'' '' in Wikipedia. de:Konami Wai Wai World Category:Cameo Games Category:Games Category:Wai Wai World